One Missing Piano Lesson
by wolfgal18
Summary: see what happens when a missing lesson gets between two awesome friends.will their friendship stay together,grow apart, or go to the next level? horrible summary don't rub it in
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story woo hoo! Hope you guys like it it's a fiolee and hopefully ill update on every Saturday** .

Today Marshall and fionna were gonna practice on Fionna's piano Fionna was totes over the balloon music phase and is now playing piano. Marshall had been teaching her for a while and they have been getting very fond of each other. "Pick up pick up!" Marshall Lee demanded on the phone. Fionna was very late to practice and Marshall didn't like it at all. "Hey its fionna and cake here…" the voice mail came on again. Marshall had never done this before when fionna was late like this. He wasn't cool like as usual he was peeved.

Fionna and cake were just sitting all day in their house playing BMO's newest game, Battle of Adventure, as you know fionna and cake loved adventure so they kept on playing and playing, when they were tired cake had won and fionna groaned she started tapping her fingers " hmm" she thought,. She started to hear a piano and a manly voice saying "your doing good … for a beginner" she then remembered she had her lessons with Marshall. "aw man I have lessons today!" the adventuress exclaimed "ooo Marshal's gonna kill you!" said cake "shut up " Fionna said panicking but the cat was right Marshall would be mad she had missed two already she wondered "_what will happen when I miss a third one?_"

The young girl sprinted towards the vampire's cave and stormed to the door to find a note that read:

_Dear Fionna,_

_ If you're reading this you realized you were being a BUTT by NOT coming to practice. So I went out to but some red crayons and strawberries for dinner. (Author: ya know cause he drinks shades of red) ill be back soon if your still here we can still practice but what ever you do_ DON'T GO IN MY HOUSE_  
><em>

_The Vampire King_

P.S. I still remember when you went in without permission the last time so if you go inside ill find you.

Fionna waited for two hours for the king to come but it was getting late so she walked home in shame. She had a guilty feeling inside and wouldn't talk. "Where the GLOB HAVE YOU BEEN?" said the angry cat. Without saying a word fionna walked upstairs. She plopped on her comfy bed in her red night shirt and slept. She was so sad, it wasn't even her bed time, and she just really need some sleep. Her head hurt from her holding back her tears .the girl never felt so bad since she went crazy with the clown doctors.

Finally Marshall returned home. He was not surprised to see fionna wasn't at his doorstep. He was only greeted by his pet zombie cat Schwabl. There he sucked the red from his strawberry and floated off to his bathroom. He got into his pjs and there he hovered over his bed. Except his wasn't sleeping, he felt bad. He had developed true feelings for Fionna but soon the king drifted of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, cake was cooking none other that pancakes(author:cheesy much?) and Fionna's favorite kind of coffee: hazelnut. cake felt bad because Fionna seemed like she was gonna cry when she came home. she remembered how she reacted when Fionna had missed her lesson with that rebel vampire king it was only one little lesson in her mind. cake didn't approve of him but she knew that if Fionna had a crush she had a crush. "hey babycakes i got your favorite hazelnut" "hey cake, thanks" groaned the girl she wasn't upset she just woke up early because she went to sleep very early almost 6:30 P.M. "that vampire called you" cake said with a tone in her voice. she hated it when he called them. it always ended with her being spooked by him because he was inside their house when he called. But not this time.

Suddenly the girl perked up and said "what did he say." "he asked why you were late and when i told him that we got the newest, most awesome-est , amazing-est video game ever and then he totes scoffed like we were just that predictable," the cat stopped to take a deep breath and began talking again "then he told me to tell you to go to his...," the cake stopped in the middle of her sentence and smelled something burning " MY PANCAKES!" she set off the fire in about 10 minutes. " now that your pancakes aren't burning down the house...WHAT THE LUMP DID HE SAY TO DO!" screamed Fionna "oh yeah he wants you to go his house at around 5:00 and don't be late this time." cake said.

at exactly 5 O' clock Fionna stood there at Marshall Lee's house. astonished Marshall Lee quickly invited her inside his "humble" home trying to be nice for once. "what did you want to talk about" asked Fionna. Marshall started off "well Fionna i was wondering why were you so late?" "actually cake told you remember?" "i know I know what I'm trying to say is i was really upset when you didn't come its just that i don't really want for you to be late like that again" "you sound like gumball" said Fionna cutting off Marshall again. " i don't sound like Gumbutt!" Marshall screamed. "since when are you so emotional?" Fionna asked. Marshall blushed hard while his cheeks were redder then the strawberries(author: before he sucked them gray) he had in a bowl in the kitchen.

"Listen Fionna i just don't like it when your late and don't pick up the phone when i call." Fionna knew what Marshall was doing. he was telling her he cares for someone for the vampire king had cared foe a simple human girl, but instead of asking him what he meant by that, Fionna had just nodded and left his house with a simple "goodbye." when the human girl left Marshall palmed himself "i cant beloive it im acting like gummy!" he shouted. Luckliy the girl was half way home so she didnt hear anything he said afterwards.

"hey baby cakes" the cat greeted Fionna "hey cake. what do you wanna do today?" " i dont know how about we go fight that science dog you always talk about," said cake. "sure ill go get my sword" Fionna replied." okay baby Ill bring... uh... i don't know Ill just bring my fur!" "ha ha your so weird" Fionna the two adventurers left to fight the science dog. "that was fun!" cake screamed when they got home. "well i gotta go" said Fionna " I'm going to my piano lesson." "And your crush!" cake snapped. Fionna stopped for a minute _well at least i have a cute one_ Fionna thought to herself

At Marshall's house hey strumming his axe bass when his doorbell rang. It was Fionna. Marshall lee had remember that it was Wednesday, Fionna's piano lesson. He had almost forgot. He figured Fionna ,like every other day, would be late but he didn't know Fionna never wanted to be late again. so he simply invited her inside. "wow!" he exclaimed after he listened to Fionna playing the piano. "my work has finally come through" "shut up i was okay before i just went to swap swan (Author: my gender swapped version of choose goose.) and brought a small keyboard." said Fionna. For a moment Marshall was about to say something but Fionna turned around and he looked straight in to her beautiful blue eyes. He was stuck in a gaze as she was into his night sky black eyes they both had flushed cheeks redder than ever. "well i should get going i have to get home or else cake will totes kick my butt" Fionna finally said to break the awkward moment but truthfully she could have just kept on staring in to his eyes but she knew it would give off a sing she really did have a crush on him like cake said.

"o-okay see ya later Fi" he stammered. _smooth move vampire king_ he said to himself but he couldn't help himself be was just in love... no he was a vampire king he couldn't be in love she is a human. But even he could see it he was in love with her and planned to tell her. but when that was the question that kept on repeating in his head. Now with Fionna she couldn't explain it but she just hoped that Marshall felt the same. She grew out of that gumball and fell for Marshall because she thought gumball was well gay what dude really wears that much pink. she knewthat he was made of gum but really some types of gum is blue and red even green but not always pink. She knew what she had to do. She had to confess at the next practice but no she couldn't it was way to early. so Fionna decide to confess on the 4th practice counting the next practice.

**why do i write such short chapters oh well i know this is kinda stupid but in future chapters i promise to add more people other than Marshall and Cake and Fionna oh im sorry if i updated to early i just couldnt wait to udate i just love doning this i love all wo are reading and also if you dont like this pairing STOP READING!** **okay im done with this letter give me some ideas and i gotta a surprise in the next chapter for you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey sorry for updating late i was just busy because Whitney Huston died yesterday :'( well on with the story! oh and i keep forgetting to give the disclaimer well i don't own adventure time you know the drill. Enjoy the chapter. i think its the longest chapter ive made so far.**

* * *

><p>Fionna was on going to ice queens place because the old bat stole gumball. Again. "why are you always hitting on dudes ice queen your way to old" Fionna stated " shut it you little tomboy!" ice queen fired back. " cake! morningstar mode!" "okay baby!" the cat morphed and Fionna swung at the ice queen, smacking her unconscious and taking the prince back to his castle. "thank you Fionna" said gumball. Gumball was great friends with Fionna but sadly turned her down because he said she was too young yet when he was thirteen he liked her like she liked him. Gumball shook her hand as the adventuress said " no problem I'm used to fighting the old hag." she was about to leave when she asked "you coming cake?" "nah I'm gonna hang out with Lord Monochromicorn for a bit" (author: *giggle* ) Fionna just left.<p>

The sun was setting peacefully. The Vampire king was floating out to go to Fionna's house to watch a movie. Even though he never made plans with her to do so. he grab his favorite movie "Heat Signature' and headed of t her place. He took a step out and burn his foot a little. " ow!" he screeched "damn it!" it was still to sunny even though it was 8:50 he grabbed his big floppy hat and umbrella and then set of to Fionna's place. the adventuress was just relaxing on her couch when someone knocked on the door. It was Cake. ( author: ha fooled ya you thought it was gonna be Marshall) "hey baby Lord M wasn't home so here i am!" " hey Cake" Fionna said and shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal.

Then there was another knock on the door Fionna knew who it was already and as she predicted it was indeed Marshall. "hey Fionna" he said. "hey" she replied

"I brought a movie to watch"

"really what is it then?"

"guess!"

" Rush Hour?"

"nope"

"Rush Hour 2?"

"nope"

"Rush Hour 3?"

" enough with the Rush Hour movies!"

Fionna giggled. She knew he didn't even own that movie or movies, she did.(author: she is a little obsessed!) "okay i give up what did you bring to watch?" "Heat Signature!" he yelled. " Ooo i love that movie!" Cake and Fionna yelled at the same time. " well don't just stand... i mean float there put it in the DVD player!" Cake said happily. Fionna lied on the couch next to Marshall and cake sat there on the floor when she had an idea. "ill be right back baby and Marshall" the cat ran to the kitchen phone and invited a couple friends over to the tree house. "the previews were still on even though the movies never came. when a few people stood at the door . Fionna was a bit surprised to see that many people. she invited them in. the people were Gumball,LSP, Lord Monochromicorn, and Tree Trunks, who brought some red velvet cupcakes. (author:for Marshall and I'm eating some right now to)

"whoa" Marshall said shocked by all the guest. "lucky you guys, the movies just starting." Gumball sat next to Fionna. Making Marshall very unhappy. Monochro sat down with Cake snuggled into him. Tree Trunks just sat right in front of the T.V. luckily he was to short to block it. LSP just sat on the floor " this floor is like, way to un-comfy for a hot guy like me to sit on." lumpy space prince complained. Everyone smirked, knowing that he is not hot. Fionna snuggled into Marshall starting to fall asleep. He smiled. _She is so cute when she sleeps... who am i kidding she looks hot! _he thought. Finally the movie ended and everyone went home. Everyone but Marshall Lee. "well. aren't you leaving too Marshall?" asked cake "you want me to wake her up?" he shot back.

The girl soon woke up after cake and Marshall's conversation. She sat up. "you seemed comfy" the vampire teased. Fionna started blushing. "uh... how long have i been... you know" she stuttered " you mean snuggled under me sleeping? pretty much half an hour." Fionna blushed even harder. the king smirked. he soon floated to the door, with Fionna following him. "here" Fionna handed him the DVD stepping in closer. "thanks" he said. Fionna was gonna hug him but Marshall leaned in and kissed her. They just kissed and kissed until Cake stepped into the room. "ahem!" she said rather loudly. Marshall smiled while Fionna stuttered and blushed. "I think Marshall should be going now." Cake said.

The vampire floated off home. Fionna and cake went up to their room. "I know you like him" cake stated "be quiet cake." Fionna said

"are you sure you want to date him?"

"you really want to know?"

"yes baby i do"

"ok."

"well"

"yes i do i really do."

"okay baby i approve then"

"YES!"

* * *

><p><strong>wow this is my favorite chapter right now. 1. its the longest. 2. i finally made them kiss 3. i have more people. ok well tell my your fave part and what the surprise was in the chapter. if you do ill give you a cupcake. its red velvet! hope you liked the chapter. also i cant wait for the new episode of AT. i heard Finn's getting a new love intrest but in not gonna change anything i might do a story of them though just cause she is 13 years old. i really want to see it and ghost princess the episode cause i didn't get to see it. well see ya peeps. R&amp;R!<strong>

** ~ Wolfgal18  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**hey hey hey!**** Wolfgal here. sorry this is super late but i have home work and all that so i still don't own adventure time cause if i did it would have a whole bunch of mar-mar episodes(with songs) and f&c episodes to the show and Marshall would have actually TALKED. oh yea and in this story Fionna is like 17 or something so this isn't the kind of story that makes marshy a pedo or anything  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"mm-hmm... mm... okay see ya baby," cake was on the phone with lord Monochromicorn. Fionna used to be upset because cake was always talking about him and she didn't have a boyfriend but now things have changed. Fionna was still asleep dreaming.<p>

_"hi Marshall" said Fionna ""hey Blondie" he replied. he pecked her cheek and sat down beside her. "Fionna.." Marshall started talking."I-I-II lov..." Suddenly Prince Gumball broke down the door furiously "MARSHALL LEE!" he screamed "GET YOUR LUMPING ASS AWAY FROM MY FIONNA!" __"really, what are you gonna do about IT!" he yelled back. the two BOYS started fighting. Gumball screamed as Marshall yanked part of his gummy hair_._ It had turned out to be that Gumball was wearing a toupee. Gumball then ran all the way back to his kingdom, hair in one of his hands and screaming like a little girl. (author:XD) "Marshall what were you say...ing." a huge black hole started in his home and sucked him in."NOOO!" Fionna screamed_. _the hole then sucked her up while it was saying "wake up." _

_"_WAKE UP GIRL!" Cake yelled in Fionna's ear. "AHH!" screamed Fionna. "AHH" Cake said. "AHH" they both screamed."wait why are we screaming," cake asked. "because i was having a nightmare" Fionna replied. "your little 'marshy' called you... here" she handed her the phone. "hey marsh- marsh" "hey Fi" he replied.

"hey wanna go pixie smashing?"

'' nah the pixies need a rest from our hands and feet pounding on 'em"

'' alright then how about we go running with the wolves?"

"hmm... alright its a date"

"awesome meet ya at 8:00"

" kay see ya later"

"okay"

* * *

><p><em>at Marshall's house<em>

" Yes!" he shouted "she said yes!" he danced around in his house, scaring swabble a little. he had scooped up his zombie cat and squeezed him extra tight and let him go on o the floor. the Frightened cat ran away into the kitchen. "whoops eh oh well" he continued dancing in his pajama pants.

_at 7_ _o'clock_ _with Fionna_

"Hey cake i gotta hole in my bunny hat can you fix it, please?" Fionna had just came home from fighting science dog and today's battle was harder considering the fact that the dog discovered a invisibility serum. "sure baby you might wanna check the top shelf for your bunny headband." said the cat. "thanks" Fionna grabbed a tall stool and jumped up to grab her headband. she had slipped on a different top because the other one was ripped many times. she had to brush her long gorgeous hair that went down to her waist. it was tangled from being in the hat to long. she had put on her purplish blue top because it was the only other shirt she had. It was kinda tight but it still fit. "you look amazing honey!" Cake said while she was looking for some white tread. "thanks" said Fionna. "well I'm going to practice see ya Cake"

_With Marshall_

"Hmm ..." the king was looking through his closet for an outfit he had never worn before. "no, nope, nah" he was as picky as a a teenage fashion idol when it came to his clothes. he came across a black vest and a grey button up shirt with pants that matched his raven black hair. "i don't remember buying this," he said "but as long as it looks good on me." a few minutes later he was dressed and looked amazing. he went in his bathroom and did something unusual, he had combed his hair! he brushed his hair straight so the very end of his bangs were curled and did the same for the back. "perfect"he said. his doorbell rung. he floated downstairs and opened his door. his jaw dropped for he had seen someone he had not expected to see.

_to be continued..._

_immediately!_

sure enough it was Fionna standing at his door. It had seemed like a golden light from above ad shone of of her and that angels were singing. "h-hi F-Fionna" he struggled to speak for Fionna had looked amazing dressed like a girly girl for once in her life.

" _hey Marshall you ready_?"

"**for what**?"

"_seriously_?"

"**what**?"

_"whats today?"_

**"Wednesday."**

_"and what do we do on Wednesdays?"_

**"stuff, why?"**

**Fionna had a major face palm. **

_"__you tard its my piano lessons today!"_

** "oh I forgot this time well lets get to work!"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>hey ya sorry this is like 3 weeks late so you all get 3 chapters including t<span>his one also if you didnt get the dialogue ****bold=Marshall Lee**_ slant=Fionna_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm totes keeping my word and making a second and third chapter in one day so sorry if it turns out stupid. oh and i don't own adventure time blah blah bleep blah bloop bleep i own the story and account an dont copy my idea!**_

* * *

><p><em>at 8:00 P.M.<br>_

"hey marsh you ready to go?" "yeah i am" the two started walking outside when Marshall picked up Fionna bridal style and flew to the wolf's cave. "hey will" said Fionna. Will was the only wolf that could talk because he was mixed with why-wolf so he could talk but didn't eat the house people "hey Fionna hey Marshall" said Will. " we came to run!" Marshall went straight to the point. "ah i see" Will howled told other wolves he told the vampire and human that he told the wolves "Ambush! ambush!" this always made them run away really fast. the three got on all fours and stated running.

Fionna's golden locks were flowing in the wind as she ran. she looked stunning in the moonlight and It was the only thing Marshall could focus on. he put on a stupid grin that made him look strange. Fionna was foaming at her mouth but stopped when she turned her head to look at Marshall's face. she giggled at his funny looking smile. _i know i must be smiling stupidly but i cant stop staring at her like this!_ Marshall thought. everyone stopped running. breathing heavily Fionna walked over to Marshall and said "nice *pants* smile" he blushed. he then put on a sly grin "says the girl who foams at the mouth when she runs with wolves!" he mimicked her by foaming at his mouth. "shut up Marshy" stop calling me that!" "when you stop calling me Fi!" she had caught her breath and ran away as fast as possible or ASAP. Marshall started flying through the skies looking for Fionna and landed on a tree. He hid by changing into his bat form and flew a little lower. Soon a shine of blonde hair was visible. He slowed down when she saw she took a break. "Ha ha" he walked up behind her and transformed back to his vampire form and hissed as loud as he could. "AAH!" she yelled.

Marshall was laughing his butt off. " You were all like 'oh I'm Fionna la la la AAH!" he did a dead on Fionna impression. They both started laughing "that was fun!" said Fionna "but i gotta get home so..." "oh OH! okay ill get you home Blondie."He picked her up bridal style and brought her home. "hey Marshall?" Fionna asked "yeah?" asked Marshall "was this a...Date?" the words were repeating inside of his head over and over again. "Depends" he said. "On what?" she asked " On what you think?" he simply said "Marshall? " Fionna asked again. "Yes Fionna?" "I think it was an actual date" she said. "Me too."

Fionna feel asleep as soon as he landed next to her room. he slipped in through her door and set her down on her be gently, tucked her in her sheets, kissed her on her forehead and floated out her window. Cake saw everything. She Frowned. " I don't think so I gotta get to Gumball's palace tomorrow!" she didn't want Fionna to be with that bad boy vampire so she stormed off to her bed and planned to go to the candy kingdom tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>the next day<em>

__Cake made some tart-pops(author: opposite of pop-tarts) and ate a banana and went outside. it was only 7:00 but everyone new that this is the best time to talk to Prince Gumball. "Don't you worry babycakes ill keep you away from that terrible monster." Cake started walking to the candy kingdom. "hi cake!" said minty maid "hey minty maid can i see Gumball?" asked Cake. "sure," she replied.

_**oh yeah im doing it . I'm adding gummy boy to the story! not to mention there is a surprise soon!**_ keep on eating strawberries and meatloaf in memory of Fiolee and ice cream for me wait no don't eat my ice cream! :P

~Wolfgal


	6. Chapter 6

_** sorry for the short chapters so next week im making a long chapter for all my story readers!**_

* * *

><p><em>at the Candy Kingdom<em>

"Well hello cake and where is Fionna?" the Gummy Prince stepped into the light to reveal his light pink bubblegum skin and handsome freshly combed hair. "That's why i came here," the cat started talking. "Of course you know Marshall Lee. Well Fionna & Marshall might be dating and i want someone who isn't rude like you and who doesn't prank people,like you and someone who is a goodie goodie , like you so what im saying is please take Fionna out for the day just until the end of the day so i can talk some sense into that boy." Cake pleaded. "Well, I'll do it," answered Gumball, "but only to save Fionna from that Demon boy."

* * *

><p><em>what time is it... Date time!:P<em>

Fionna was on her couch with no hat or headband. Cake hadn't yet fixed her hat and she just wanted to relax she wasn't going anywhere. She was on her couch playing BMO (author: BMO has no gender so BMO doesn't have a gender swapped version) when she heard a knock on her door. " coming! " she yelled in a upset/annoyed voice. She was surprised at who was at the door. " hello Fionna" said the gummy prince. " you exquisite this fine evening, " he said. She was wearing a red shirt with a sword on it similar to her crystal sword only it was black with swirls around it while wearing some blue jean shorts. _He's such a suck_ up Fionna said in her mind. "Thanks PG," she said. The prince took her hand as Fionna blushed furiously and he said " Fionna, would you like to hang out with me for the day?" _Really oh wow_ Fionna used to have a massive crush on him but ever since he started hanging with sugar queen of the sugar kingdom ( big difference everyone is made of sugar not candy) she was sorta lonely,until Marshall stepped in. She was in a daze of last night the way Marshall smiled always make her giggle and when the floated it's was like he was and angel instead of a vampire. Thoughts of what it would have been like if he had kissed her flashed through her mind their faces inches apart coming closer and closer until... " Fionna?" she had her lips pucker up and opened her eyes to see a startled Prince Gumball in front of her. " uhh... I was just..." she trailed off. " yes I understand but it's that a yes or no?" he wondered. " I'll be out in a sec Gumball ," she said she slammed the door and started looking for her headband. _why did she do that? Gumball wondered. And why is she so pretty all of a sudden._

* * *

><p><em>With Cake<em>

She was outside Marshall's house. "I'm going scare the catnip outta that boy when I get in there," she said to herself. She banged on the door. "why if it isn't my favorite little pussy cat," he teased. Marshall was half dressed so he was in his boxers and his undershirt. "Well do your favorite little pussycat a favor and put some clothes on," she shot back. "whats wrong didn't have a nice cat nap," he chuckled and ran upstairs to his bedroom. 3 minutes later he came down stairs hair brushed,clothes on, and completely clean teeth and all. shews sitting on his super un-comfy couch.

"listen vampire we both know that you like Fionna,"

"And?"

"And shut it so i can talk! anyways i don't want you to hurt her,"

"Why in glob's name would i hurt Fionna?"

" I know you. Yous are just a heart breaker. You broke up with Ashley over a little teddy bear and you killed the vampire queen i cant trust you with Fionna for a whole day so how do you expect me to trust you being in a relationship with Fionna,"

" Okay First of all I loved that bear my father got it for me before he died and Ashley was just a crazy psycho Wizard! Second of all i didn't love the vampire queen it was a set up okay i might have dated her for a while but she was obsessed and forced marriage on to me she was psycho too!"

. Cake never believed anything the Vampire said she always felt he was a liar, but this time was different he had a tine in his voice that screamed "I'm telling the truth this time!" or it was possible that she just heard what he was screaming. " Listen and Listen good boy. If you hurt a hair on Fionna's head i will push you strait under the sun." Usually the Cat's threats were no match for the king because she showed a little fear but this time she was dead serious. " If your so scared why don't you hide in her backpack when she comes with me?" he said with sarcasm. It gave Cake an idea. "ill be watching you Vampire!" she yelled behind her while she slammed his front door. "Literally" she muttered under her breath while walking home. _That Cake is going over the line_,the vampire thought, _but i love Fionna, this so confusing. _he simply sat his couch " I really need a new couch."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay thats it sorry for all the fumball in the next chapter im just tryna make the story a little more different and there needs to be a lot more characters in the story so yeah im outta here<strong>_.


	7. Chapter 7

_** sorry for the fumball im just putting more characters in here i don't want to make the Fiolee peoples upset :( just for this chapter big surprises inside of this chapter.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>With Fionna and Gumball<em>

_at 4:00  
><em>

"so where are we going?" Asked Fionna. "Its a surprise." he replied. They rode on lord Monochromicorn to a beautiful crystal garden."Whoa," said the adventuress, " and I thought I had seen every part of Aaa but i guess i was wrong." "Oh silly Fionna I'm the only one who even knows about the crystal gardens, it's not even on the map of Aaa." said Prince Gumball. "Come for I have something very rare to show you." He grabbed her hand and ran toward a bright light. Except, it wasn't a light. It was a reflection of light."Ahh i cant see!" Fionna yelled , but the Prince was almost there. His eyes were trained to light because of all the explosions of light that happened right in front of his eyes when he was doing science so it didn't effect him. "Close your eyes so you wont be blinded," he told her. She did as she was told and shut them tightly. Her eyes felt better. Soon they stopped.

"Can i *pant*open *pant* my eyes now?" Fionna asked out of breath. "Yes Fionna you may," he replied. She opened her eyes to see billions of stunning crystal flowers everywhere. The flowers were called Crystallus Flos meaning crystal flowers in Latin. They were thought to be extinct. "Whoa! I've only heard about the Crystallus Flos but I've never seen them before!" the adventuress exclaimed. "That's because i have found the hidden location when you gave me the very old map from before the mushroom war," said Gumball. "That is so math dude!" she yelled. "Hold on Fionna i will be right back." Gumball walked to another part of the field while Fionna just stared amazed by the flowers. Fionna wondered of but knew where she was going. She saw and Umbrella in the distance.

_at 4:30_

It was Marshall. He was looking at some blue and red crystallus flos. He was loud enough to where Fionna could here him. "I hope Fionna will like these flowers," he said. "aw i knew he liked me," she said softly but Marshall had extremely sensitive ears "What? Anyone there?" he asked. Fionna hid behind some of the tallest of the crystals so he wouldn't see her. "hmm, it was probably just gumbutt again," he said. Marshall picked the flowers that shied the brightest of all and tied them up with a blue bow tie and flew away. "wow that must have been why he got all upset when i was late all the time, he...loves me," she said to herself. "I'm back Fionna," said gumball. He had a bunch of blue and Pink flowers inside his hands. "Thanks, guy," Fionna said a little disappointed. "look in the middle of the Crystallus Flos." he said excitedly. She dipped her hand inside the bouquet and found "a crystal sword! Your not Ice queen again are you?" she asked suspiciously. Se turned him around to look for a zipper but there wasn't one. "No im Prince Gumball not Ice Queen." How'd you know im all about swords?" she asked "cake told me about everything that happened," she replied.

_at 6:00_

"Gumball im hungies can we eat something?" Said the adventuress rubbing her stomach. "Now that you think about it im hungry also," he said after his stomach grumbled. " don't fear i have packed lunch come lets go onto the mountain." the two two ran up the hill and had a amazing view of the field. "what did you pack?" questioned the human girl " Well lets see, i packed some sandwiches with lettuce and tomato also pickles,(A/N deja vu right XD) some fruity smoothies and some sidewalk brittle," The Prince showed the girl all the food he packed after they sat on the blanket he brought. They both dug in to the food as if they were dogs.

_at 7:00\_

The food had been eaten. The sandwiches have been chewed. The sun had gone down and Gumball was extremely happy for some apparent reason. "Hey gumball why are you so happy?" The adventuress was stuffed full and needed a nap so she was a bit cranky. " Fionna once the sun sets and the moon rises, an amazing thing shall happen before our eyes!" he exclaimed. The moon had and the crystal field had started glowing intensely. "whoa!" said Fionna. It glowed in the shape of a flower. "Its so beautiful," she said astonished. _Just like you _Prince Gumball thought. "yes it is," he said trying not to focus on Fionna and instead on the Crystal flower reflection. "well its time to go now," said gumball breaking the silence. "okay where is Monocro?" she asked. The gummy prince took a whistle out of his pocket and blew into it. Fionna couldn't here it because only Monochromicorns could here it. Soon Lord M flew right in front of them with Cake on his back. "Hey sugar want a ride?" said the cat. "Yep," Gumball and Fionna spoke at the same time and Fionna blushed pink.

_at 7:30 back at the tree house. With Fionna  
><em>

"Thanks Gumball i had a whole bunch of fun today," Fionna said. "yes as did I Fionna," Gumball said. She ran towards the prince and hugged him tightly. He hugged back. She let go and so did he. he leaned in and kissed her. Fionna's eyes opened wide but then closed and Bubba lifted his leg. Suddenly a loud crash noise came to their ears. Fionna pushed Gumball aside and saw crystals pieces on the floor and a heart broken vampire stand in front of her angry and crying. "Marshall i-i-it's not what it looks like! He kissed me!" She tried to explained. With tears in his eyes "you... you. IT"S OVER YOU-YOU PSYCHO!" He yelled. Before Fionna could say anything He stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

"GUMBALL!" she screamed " Fionna i-i-i-I'm so sorry," he stuttered " No, sorry isn't gonna cut it! GET OUT!" she pointed towards the door and he walk outside, head down in shame. "Fionna what just happened?" said Cake."Marshall..." she started to cry. " i knew it i knew i should have planned this sooner!" said Cake. " You...WHAT!" ,Fionna yelled in extreme anger, "Gumball made this happen!" said Fionna. "What fill me in i have no idea what you mean." Cake said confused

"Me and gumball had just came in the tree house and i hugged him and then all of a sudden he kissed me and then Marshall walked in and saw Gumball kissing me an broke up with me!" She said quickly but slow enough for Cake to understand. "Oh baby, im so sorry i didn't know this would happen," Cake said trying to comfort her. "whatever!" she muttered. Fionna walked away up to her and Cake's room. she put on her nightshirt went to sleep. Cake walked in to see Fionna crying in her sleep. She felt guilty she tried to go to sleep but she barley could, so she just stayed up all night long trying to think of ways to make it up to Fionna.

* * *

><p><em>with Marshall<br>_

The vampire kicked down his door to his house. You could practically see the steam come out of his ears. All while crying more like gumball instead of himself. He saw the picture of him and Fionna with Will him in his wolf form, Fionna with her mouth foaming and her back hunched over and Will just looking like himself. He threw this picture across the room, hearing the glass shatter on impact. Marshall flipped his couch, broke all of his pictures with Fionna , and went into his bathroom. His eyes large and red and his hair everywhere. He punched at his reflection,leaving a thick and black blood running down his arm, dripping to his tiled floors.

His heart hurt as much as his hand. He could see the picture replay i his mind the kiss, the tears, the anger. IT made him cry again. This was worst than Ashley. He was actually happy in his life, not the lonely, scary emo-like vampire king. He was in love, cheerful,and he wasn't as moody as usually. But now he was filled with rage.

He sat on his bedroom which was in ruins. he just sat and sobbed. "She never loved me," he spoke to himself. he curled into a ball on his bed and pulled the covers over himself and just lay there in the dark his hand injured and just cried. He never went to sleep. He stayed up, watching his clock just waiting for morning to strike but it seemed like it would never come.

* * *

><p><em>With Cake<em>

The cat was in the kitchen making Fionna her favorite breakfast: Eggs with bacon and bunny shaped waited for Fionna because usually she would wake up if she smelled the meal. But she didn't come down. "Fionna? Fionna baby?" no answer. Cake stepped inside the room. Fionna's bed was empty. "Maybe she just went adventuring when i was asleep or something," Cake said. "Maybe, sadly I didn't have on my security camera," BMO woke up because Cake pressed its power button. "oh well im sure she is fine," the cat said and walked down to her food and put Fionna's plate in the fridge.

Cake ate her food and when out to the Candy Kingdom looking for Lord Monochromicorn. when she arrived, he was flying in the sky. She stretched up to were he was. "hey there gorgeous," she said flirty like. they both went into contact with the ground and he stomped out in Morse code _hey sweetie, _Cake's tail poofed up really big. He scratched _what brings you here Cake? _"well Lord i came to hang out cause its been while," she stated. he stomped _yeah you're right._ Cake hoped onto Lord M's back and then the two flew off.

* * *

><p><em>With Fionna<em>

it was at least 6:30 am ,right before Cake wakes up. Fionna never usually gets up this early. She was writing a note. The note read...

_Dear Cake,_

_you may notice that I'm gone when you wake up. This is because i am leaving the land of Aaa. By the time you read this i might be at least passed the candy kingdom. there is to much drama in my life here. I have had my emotions messed up enough. I will try to mail you a letter when i find a new place with paper. I love you Cake and tell everyone i said good-bye but please don't go looking for me. I'll be fine because i have months worth of spaghetti and my swords. This won't be good-bye forever. i will come back.  
><em>

_Your sister,_

_Fionna_

A tear landed on _Fionna _ and smudged the word, which made it look fuzzy. She folded the letter and placed it inside the mailbox. She had all her stuff jammed inside her backpack. she didn't wear her hat or headband because it would just hurt to remember the Land or her friends or Marshall. She walked away from her house not looking back. "I love you Cake," she tears fell like rain. Sh couldn't stop. She couldn't wait to leave. She wanted to get away from Marshall and Gumball but she would miss cake, her sister, her companion, her fellow adventurer, her best friend. It hurt her to stay and to leave. Fionna was torn.

It was dark. you couldn't see anything with out a match or candle. Fionna made a fire before the Sun set. She set up her tent and crawled inside to put up her backpack and grab her spaghetti. Fionna took a was delicious but it reminded her of home. Fionna got sick to her stomach. She thought of how she just left without saying goodbye to anyone. She couldn't stand Gumball right now and She couldn't face Marshall or she might have been in trouble with him because he is the vampire king. "If only our last shared words were better than just 'whatever'," she said to herself. Sudden rustles started coming from a bush near by. Fionna grabbed her crystal sword and yelled with a shaky voice "Who is it?"

* * *

><p><em>with Marshall and Fionna<br>_

Marshall was hiding in the bushes. He was looking trouble and he saw a fire and fire equals campers. "Who is it?" a shaky voice said. "Who wants to know?" Marshall asked with a deeper voice than usual just in case this person knew him. "Fionna the adventure! that's who," the voice said more sternly. "Damn" he muttered. He tried to just crawl away but Fionna spoke before her could move "who are you?" she said angrily. "You don't need to know," Marshal said. He kept on crawling away. "Yes i do!" Fionna ran to the bush, sword in front of her. Marshall her her sword clank against the rock he was behind. Marshall ran and Fionna followed. chopping the grass in front of her. "Come back here and fight me!" Fionna ran faster. she caught a glimpse of Marshall's hair.

Fionna reached for his hair and yanked it. Marshall howled in pain and started flying to the night sky, trying to shake her hand off of his head.. Fionna noticed his move and grabbed his feet. She still couldn't see his face so she didn't recognize him. she cut his chest deeply. He stop flying and started falling to the ground. Fionna climbed on top of him. After she removed the hair from his face she knew who she has possibly just killed. "Marshall?" she said in shock. she grabbed him by his shoulders and put him on her back when they were a few feet from the ground. she hit the ground and felt like she twisted her foot but she walked it off.

Back Fionna's camp-out,Marshall had gauze wrapped on his wound. He started to wake up. his eyes opened slightly but his vision was still blurry. when i cleared out her saw Fionna dabbing his stomach with a wet rag. It burned slightly. He hissed at the pain. "Yeah this is gonna hurt a little," Fionna said continuing to dab the wound, "you thank me later." "For almost double killing me?" Fionna stopped. She thought for a second and started to pack up the first-aid kit. "What are you doing out here alone? Where's that little furball?" He asked with a confused tone. "I-I sorta kinda maybe left home," she said the last few words softly to where she assumed Marshall couldn't hear but that was a foolish thought. Marshall heard her. "What? Why?" Marshall didn't understand. "It's complicated," Fionna said looking away from Marshall.

"Well," Marshall said,"I'm going back home." He tried to stand up and fly away but feel down when he barely lifted himself off the ground."Ouch!" he complained. "Marshall you need to stay," Fionna stated. "No I'm fine Fionna I can take care of myself," he argued "Marshall your hurt, your bleeding, and your weak you need to rest for the night,"she said sternly. "Fine, mom!" he said. Marshall climbed into the ten and sat like kindergarteners sit on a carpet. Fionna did just what Marshall did only she held her legs to her chest. It was awkwardly silent for a few moments.

Marshall looked over to Fionna and smiled. Fionna smiled back. Her whited teeth shined even without the moonlight or fire gleaming onto her. _Say it already just say it!_ _say it! say it_! Fionna thought about telling Marshall what had really happened with Gumball but she couldn't. she just couldn't. Marshall was wondering what happened though. He knew that he wasn't listening to her when she tried to talk to him he was just filled with rage and he was heart-broken. "Hey Fi?" Fionna hadn't heard that nickname since the last time the break up "yeah Marshal?"

"What really did happen with you and Gumball?" "Well, I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally got this done! so hard making a long chapter so now if i say I'm making a long Chapter dont expect for it to come the next saturday. expect it in the next 2 weeks. Well hopefully this is long enoiuh for you guys. REad the next chapter soon! (its coming soon!)<strong>_

_**~ wolfgal18  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**On with the story my peoples!  
><strong>_

Cake just got home from her date. She checked the mail. "Well looks like i got mail," she grabbed the letter and ran into the house. "Fionna? Baby, you home?"silence answered back. "hmpf!" she folded her hands over her chest. cake opened the letter. The cat gasped. "Fionna is gone!" Cake ran into the kitchen to her phone. She called prince Gumball.

"hello Prince Gumball"

_"hello Cake what is the event tonight?"_

"it's Fionna, she's gone!"

_"*lady gasp* I will have a search party sent out for her_ _this very instant!_"  
>"okay if she is hurt tell me ill rip that low-life butt head apart!"<p>

_silence_

silence

_"okay goodbye Cake."_

"bye Gumball."

"oh don't you worry baby, I'm coming to find you no matter what," Cake stood up all night trying to find clue to where Fionna had cat was going to find Fionna. One way or another.

* * *

><p><em>With Fionna and Marshall Lee<em>

"So what you saw, didn't really happen the way you thought," Fionna had just explained the whole story about Gumball. "So, when i saw you and Gumball..." Fionna answered before he could finish his sentence "exactly," Marshall put his hands over his face." Oh My glob I was such an asshole! Fionna I'm so sorry," he shook his head slowly. Fionna put her hand hon his should and he looked up. "Aww dude its my fault for going with him," she tried to comfort him. "No i was a jerk and i have to find a way to make it up to you," he said taking full responsibility for once.

"Fi, i was a huge tard, your a awesome, amazing, beautiful person and i don't know what i was thinking saying that you were a cheater," Marshall said ,feeling so guilty. Fionna was shocked to hear him say those words come out of Marshall's mouth. She grabbed his shoulders tightly and pulled him into a kiss. At first it was hard and rough but it soon turned tender and passionate. Marshall pulled away. "Fionna i missed you so much," he said happily "And i missed you too Marshy." Oh how he loved it when she called him that." I love you Fi," he pulled her into another kiss. They laid back on the bottom of the tent. The fire was blown out by the wind. The moon light shined. this felt like a dream to Fionna but it was real. All real.

(author:_**NO** **LEMONS OR LIMES REMEMBER RATED T, yeah i read rated m stories so i know what they** **are**_)

* * *

><p><em>Search party day 1, hour 4<em>

they had been looking forever or at least 4 hours. Fionna was no where to be seen "oh gumball maybe i should keep looking you guys look so tired," Cake suggested "No cake we must find Fionna no matter how dangerous or tired we are," gumball was stern like captain Bad-ass. but only Fionna could fill those shoes and right now they were empty.

"Fionna will be found!" Gumball yelled pumping his fist in the air. His fleet of candy soldiers did the same. They marched on while cake rested on Lord Monocromicorn's back as he flew over the search party. It took a while for them to take a break. Cake and Prince Gumball brought some food. They knew they were gonna be out until at least 8:00.

They candy people scarfed down half of the food and saved the rest for later. Everyone got up and started looking again. The sound of footsteps were loud for some reason. They found a forest. The group marched towards it hoping to find the adventuress. "Fionna!" cake shouted

* * *

><p><em>With Marshall and Fionna<em>

The noise boomed inside his sensitive ears. He tossed and turned and finally woke up. He looked for his clothes under the sleeping bag. Marshall had a bad feeling about that noise. "Fionna, Fionna wake up," he shook Fionna, who only had her underwear on. "Wha? What is it?" Fionna questioned with her messy bed head. " I heard something," He said.

"What does it sound like?" she questioned "i bet i can take it." the noise got louder and she heard a voice call "Fionna!" "Oh crap!" Fionna squirmed out of the sleeping bag and put on her jeans, black tank-top and back pack."Marshall you gotta fly us out of her!" she pleaded. "Well duh," he said mockingly. Marshall grabbed her by the waist and flew them out of the tent. It was black and dreary so he could fly without his umbrella.

Fionna looked down to see almost all of the candy people, Lord M, and cake down in the forest. she wiped her forehead as if there were sweat. " We'll get your tent later if they don't grab it now," Marshall said "where do you want me to take you?" "can i stay at your place for a while?" Fionna asked. Marshall blushed, "S-sure Fi." He started flying towards his cave. "Thanks marsh."

* * *

><p><em>search party hour 6 Day 1<em>

"Hey look, Starchy found something!" motioned to the tent. "Fionna has been here," Gumball said. "You're right this is our tent," cake said,"she must have heard us." "Then she must not be far," lord Monocromicorn tapped in the dirt. "Lets go," Gumball said. Everyone shouted and ran. They didn't know where they were going thought. They had no idea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you go chapter 7 no i think this is the 8th chapter i forget. I'm become my mom everyday, well i hope you like this but im starting to get writer's block so give me a second to start writing again.<strong>_

_**~ wolfgal18~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys. I'm bringing in a new character in this chapter so expect her more in this story. So here is chapter 9._**

* * *

><p><em>In a different unknown land <em>_Search party Day 10 hour 8_

_" _Gumball where the plum are we?" Cake asked with a tint of anger in her voice. "Cake,we're in a different land," Gumball said to Cake. They went into a forest. There was rustling coming from the bushes. Everyone stopped .Bubba pointed out his spear and slowly walked to the bushes. Growls started coming from the shrub. "Who goes there?" Gumball said fearlessly. Suddenly a wolf person jumped from the bushes and jumped on the prince. Prince gumball fought back though. Gumball has scratches but the creature didn't. It was already bruised badly. Possibly from being in the woods for so long. Cake stretched up and grabbed the creature. The hair fell over its face. "who are you?" Cake asked. The creature mumbled something but Cake couldn't hear. She wiped the hair out of the creature's face. Its was a girl.

Cake shrunk down to her normal size. "Gumball look!" He rushed over to the wolf girl. "oh dear, she is hurt badly," he said is normal for once in a few weeks. "Don't touch me," The girl said flipping out the cat grasp. "who are you?" Cake asked. The girl stood tall and confident and said "I'm Formosa, the adventurer of the land of Ohh." Everyone stood ready to strike in case Formosa tried to pull a trick.

Formosa was wearing a dress seemingly resembling rags with a cut across her cheek and blood stained on her dress. One hand with a glove matching her dress and the other hand with nothing, to show off her claws. She had long brown hair and ears that stuck out of it. She two fangs but only one poked out of her mouth. "Why are you roaming my woods?" She said hunched over in a treating pose bearing her sharp, white fangs.

"We are in search of Fionna the Human," Gumball said. "A human?" The wolf girl had a confused look on her face,"aren't humans extinct?" "She is the last human" Cake said. "Haven't seen anybody cross by here, but if i had a sample of her sent i could probably find her." Formosa offered. "We don't need help from a dog like you," cake sneered.

"Okay first I'm a wolf not a dog, second it's not like you have a choice, she hasn't been over here and pussy cat over here can't smell like i can," Formosa said facing Cake! bending down to her level. Cake seemed more scared of her then Marshall. (Author: its nice to used his name after saying gumball,prince, or any other name that has to do with Bubba.) Cake shrunk a bit more. Formosa smirked at the fear Cake showed off. "So what do ya say?" Formosa folded her arms together.

"Well we could your abilities," Gumball said rubbing the back of his neck. "No she scares me more than Marshall does!" cake whispered to Gumball "I heard to that ," Formosa said motioning to her large brown ears."But Cake, if you want to see Fionna again we have to trust her," Gumball reasoned. "Okay ," Cake sighed. "Formosa, we accept your offer," Gumball stated. The candy people mumbled the words "yea" and "yes we approve."

"I knew you would agree with me, but..." Formosa was smart._ They'd probably do anything to find their precious human, and I'm gonna take advantage of this,._ "... But you have to give me a home back in your land." Sure it wasn't very big but Formosa had been in those woods to long and she wanted to leave her terrible land immediately. (A/N: But that's for another story.) "Deal!" Cake said. "I'll have my finest constructors build you a house to your liking." Gumball said.

"Okay, give me something with her sent," Formosa instructed."Here," Cake handed out Fionna's old bunny hat she had left behind. Formosa took the hat, turned around and sniffed it until she had the sent locked in her nose. She turned around and gave Cake the hat. Formosa sniffed the air and started running."Follow me she said. Cake scooped everyone up, put them on her back, and followed Formosa. "This dog better know where she's going," cake said. "I heard that!" Formosa shouted. Cake just rolled her eyes and kept on running back to the land of Aaa

* * *

><p><em>With Marshall and Fionna<em>

Marshall was floating with Fionna in his lap, watching _T.V. _It had been really silent since the last hour for some reason. " Hey Fi why are running from Gumball and Cake?" this question had been running laps in Marshall's head all week. "Oh, no reason! No reason what so ever. No reason..." Fionna smiled suspiciously while laughing like she heard a crumy joke. "Mmm," Marshall said, folding his arms over his chest. "Fionna, I've lived for more than 1,000 years, I'm not stupid I know your lying," Marshall said.

Fionna sighed. " Marshall I tried to..." fionna mumbled the last part to where he couldn't hear. "what?" Marshall said extremly due to the fact he couldn't hear her and he couldnt hear with his special vampire hearing too. "I said I tried to..." she mummbles a little louder but he still couldn't hear her. "Fionna speak up for crying out loud," Marshall said. "I said I ran away from home!" fionna screamed loud enoughthat Marshall thought his eardrums bursted. He didn't care about that though.

Fionna's eyes started to water. "Fi are serious?" he said trying to hug her. Fionna nodded and her eyes turning red. She buried her face into Marshall's shirt, soaking it and leaving a large water stain onto it. Marshall lifted her face by her chin to look at her. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Fi why would you run away from home? Did I do something?" Marshall asked.

He figured by the way they weren't talking for at least two moths I was possible he could be the problem. "No it wasn't just you," Fionna Manged to get out. "it was everyone," Fionna said stopping her crying to tell him why she tried to run away. (Author: I'm to lazy to write her story so I'm just gonna like skip into the future!)

Fionna told her story and continued to cry into Marshall's shirt. "Aww come on fionna don't cry I'm sorry I'm so sorry for hurting you I didn't mean it you know I'm over emotional," Marshall said trying to comfort her. "No Marshall I'm fine I'm gonna stay," Fionna said looking up with her teary red eyes gone. It felt good to tell someone and Marshall was an amazing listener, literally.

"no problem Fi."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I think that was a nice way to end the chapter. Guys I'm a big butt head. I'm so busy on tumblr and with homework I haven't been updating thank you for not flaming me about it you guys are Awesome I love you all and if your wondering no formosa isn't me. Thanks for reading my horrible writing.<span>_**

**_~ wolfgal18 _**


End file.
